


The silence of the night

by adangerousbond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but already in deep with these two, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/pseuds/adangerousbond
Summary: A quick tag to 7x06 Dasiy x Daniel
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The silence of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would write a AOS fic, but here I am! Was supposed to be a real short one shot, and I guess 2k is pretty short for me, but here it is.
> 
> Put together quickly, may have some mistakes, not 100% on how I feel about the end result but just couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> I own nothing.

After what had felt like eternity, Simmons had gotten his assistance to move the still unconscious Daisy to her own room, stating that she had been in the healing pod long enough and a familiar environment might give her a chance to get some proper rest. The doctor seemed unconcerned that her friend was still not awake and more concerned about moving her away from where she might be interrupted by the latest issue at hand. She had instructed him to get her if he had any concerns before leaving the pair, thankful that she could leave her in his hands and not have to worry.

Sousa took in the room around him as he sat in a lone chair opposite the bed, there was a messy duffle bag next to the bedside table and a couple go bags of equipment, but not much in the way of personalising it. It reminded him that as Deke had said, they all had been ripped from their lives without choice, but there was something else, something about the way her small pile of stuff sat that made him feel that she was more than used to up and going from her home without notice. Turning his attention back to the sleeping woman, the rise and fall of her breaths giving him a chance to relax ever so slightly.

He had met plenty a strong and capable woman, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something different about the one in front of him, something that had nothing to do with the powers she held or her hacking skills as the others had called it, no, it was something he couldn't quite place, but something told him that he would never meet another person quite like her. She was fierce and carried herself with an air of confidence that had made her always seem taller than she was, he had only realised as she lay unconscious in his arms that she was actually quite small, smaller but far from weak, that was one word he didn't believe would ever fit her.

The team had welcomed him, having known his story from their training, and there was something comforting around slotting into the family-like dynamic of the well oiled machine, but her, she was different; good, bad, he wasn't quite sure just yet, but either way, here he was still in the fight through time to stay by her side. Time, maybe that was a part of it, while the others took him in and moved on, moved from mission to mission, moved from one discussion to another, she gave him the time, checked in on him, took the time to give him little demonstrations of her tech and show him compassion; clearly having learnt to live her life amongst the missions.

She had asked about his story, not just accepted what she had more than likely read as the others had, and she had listened to his rant about Hydra, making no move to counter what they had taken from him with what he had seen and heard enough to know that the whole team, including her had lost to them. She had joked with him, had gone along with his play in the bar and fought alongside him, all of which was making him very quickly feeling comfortable and like he belonged alongside her, something that wasn't quite sure how it made him feel about it all, something that could be dangerous for the both of them.

But the thing that he couldn't quite shake, that he still couldn't quite believe, was the way she had come back drained and bloody, in what was a pretty bad state to be in after what he had seen to be a pretty bad extraction, and then she proceeded to show him the glass shard that she had lodged undetected under her own skin. She would fight past the point of the end, and somehow keep fighting, this he was sure, and this was something he respected greatly, a large part of him hoping though, that her memories from that barn didn't stick, they were bad enough from his side.

Picking up the tablet that Simmon's had given him, along with some very basic instructions of use; tap and swipe being about the basis of his knowledge, he resumed his reading up on the files on there, trying to distract himself from the sleeping woman, his eyes still not quite used to the artificial glow that the paper thin computer emitted, but the low lighting of the room would have made it impossible for him to read the couple books he had also been given. His distraction only worked for a little while, the sound of movement drawing his attention back as the woman across from him started jerking around, in the admits of a nightmare; whether about the events that had just transpired or from her past, he couldn't be sure.

Carefully making his way over, he bent down next to her, a gentle hand on her shoulder as he tried to settle her. Her movements lessened and he stroked her hair once more, a smile coming to his face as she seemed at peace again. He watched her carefully as he made his way back to seat, his research since forgotten, his focus instead back on her fully. The calmness only lasting a few minutes, with her nightmare seemingly coming back with a vengeance, her movement more thrashing this time round.

Sitting back down on the side of the bed, his presence seeming to calm her once more, he sighed at his decision, there was so may things not right about it; it definitely wasn't appropriate, it shouldn't have even been a thought that crossed his mind, but the worst part was that he knew deep down that it wasn't even a consideration for him not to, if he could quell her demons even for a moment he would do anything. Trying not to make too much noise or movement, he positioned himself so he was lying next to her, propping himself up against the headboard to allow him to go back to his research once more.

He glanced up from his tablet as she startled awake, her body turning quickly to face him the millisecond she realised she wasn't alone. Confusion overtaking her features the moment the worry left, but he felt that she seemed less confused by where he was and more confused that he had stuck around, something that tugged at somewhere deep down inside him.

"You were, I-I thought, I shouldn't have," he stammered through an attempt to explain his location beside her, stopping at her small smile and lack of concern.

"You kept your promise, you got us home," she spoke groggily, ignoring his words and accepting the glass of water that he had finally remembered to offer her, her hands shaky as she took a few sips before handing it back.

"Thanks to you," he marvelled at her, watching her turn her hand over and inspect where she had hidden the glass, telling him that she remembered more than he had hoped.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, dropping her head back onto the pillow, clearly still exhausted from it all.

"About 10 hours, give or take a decade," he joked, catching her glance towards the tablet he had been reading and he wasn't sure what to make of her small smile at him using it, or what to make of how it made him feel.

"So, we've jumped again?" she asked, turning back away from him, edging closer to him as she did, the action solidify to him that he had made the right choice to move being next to her.

"Twice," he informed her simply.

"Mhm," her response lacking any question to it, telling him that she was already nearly back asleep, something he was glad for, because he had no answers for her on where they were or what was happening outside her room.

The next time she woke, she knew two things; she finally felt more with it, and she felt safe. Turning to face the man next to her, she smiled softy at his now sleeping form, the smile fading as concern took over; he made her feel safe, but she had only ever known bad things to come from feeling safe. Safe was something she had searched for for so long, and yet safe was also something she had learnt to fear.

Sitting up slowly, letting her body adapt to the movement, she carefully took the tablet from his grasp and placed it on the bedside table, pride swelling through her at his attempt to move with the times. She wasn't sure at want point he decided that he was sticking around and she wasn't sure the answer was one that she was ready to hear yet either, but the fact he had stayed by her side throughout meant more than he probably realised, more than she would care to admit.

Quietly lifting her legs to hang over the edge of the bed, she gingerly placed some weight on them, she could feel her powers running through her veins once more, weak but there, humming under the surface waiting for her to regain her strength, much like the rest of her body. She tried not to think about what they had done to her back there, focusing instead on the faint memory of his story, his story he had told her to keep her lucid, keep her in the fight. She could vaguely remember the pain that had come from the glass, nothing compared to that pain from that table, and worth it for their escape.

He had promised her he would get them home; something neither really had anymore, but she guessed that safe on Zephyr One was as close as they could get to his promise. She struggled with trusting in promises, especially when coming from a person she barely knew, but she had believed him when he had said it, something that she wasn't sure what to do with so she pushed it down deep. But here they both were, alive and well enough, on a plane with the rest of the team ready for the next battle and she couldn't help but smile at that.

She had felt at ease with him from the moment they had met, something she had initially put down to being because of Coulson's excited admiration of him, but as time went on, it was quickly seeming less about what the history books stated and more because of the man himself. They barely knew each other, maybe because it was a matter of days spread across decades, that time didn't seem as linear anymore, but she felt like they had known each other so much longer, and that level of comfort, of easy companionship was enough to make her want to run in the opposite direction and yet, she seemed unable to leave.

Placing more weight on her legs as she stood to stand, she had to force herself to head towards the door, annoyed at herself for having to make herself not look back, and very much choosing to ignore the warmth prickling under her skin as she caved for a quick glance back as she slipped out the door. She shook her head to herself, quietly closing the door behind her as she headed to find the others, remembering the fact that he had told her they had jumped twice, and set to determining what mess they had gotten themselves into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Adangerousbond


End file.
